Debo de estar loca
by SweetMusicDreamer
Summary: Era otro cumpleaños cualquiera. Y se convirtió en un día de locos. Le conocí. Y de pronto ya no estaba. ¿Cómo podía olvidarle? Salvamos al mundo juntos, comimos helado, nos dijimos adiós. Y ahora soy la chica con un solo zapato. Conjuntábamos. 10th Doctor/OC. One shot


**DEBO DE ESTAR LOCA**

* * *

Estábamos corriendo. Estábamos corriendo tan rápido que ya podía ni sentir los pies.

**THUMP.**

Escuché una caída a mi lado.

-¡Sofía ha caído! ¡Chicas, hemos perdido a Sofía!- Gritó una de mis mejores amigas, Eva.

Me giré y vi a amiga Sofía tirada en el suelo. Iba a ir a ayudarla pero una mano en mi brazo me detuvo.

-¡Déjala! ¡No podemos volver ahora! ¡Ya llegan!- Dijo Raquel, llevándome con ella.

Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Ella siempre llevaba razón.

Seguí corriendo hasta que oí los gritos de Sofía pidiendo ayuda.

Giré la cabeza despacio y les vi.

Estaban en nuestros talones.

Tenían a Sofía. Y yo no podía hacer nada salvo continuar corriendo.

No, no podía aguantarlo más.

-¿¡Puede alguien por favor explicarme por qué estamos huyendo de unos chicos que ni siquiera conocemos!?- Exclamé con respiración entrecortada.

Nadie me contestó, y yo ya sabía la respuesta.

Dejad que me explique.

Sí, estábamos huyendo de unos adolescentes que pensaron que sería divertido dispararnos con pistolas de agua. Y nosotras, siendo cuatro chicas de 18 años con una extraña adoración por la venganza, les tiramos globos de agua. Ambos grupos terminamos empapados. Y aquello desencadenó que los chicos empezaran a perseguirnos.

Si estuviéramos en cualquier otro lugar, la gente nos habría mirado como si estuviéramos locos. De acuerdo, nos miraban así. Pero estábamos en el Parque de Atracciones, por lo que ni siquiera nos importó.

Puede que pienses que estábamos exagerando, pero esos niños mojaron mi pelo recién alisado, y ahora parecía Diana Ross... o el Rey León. ¿Quién sabe? No tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para mirarme al espejo, pero si me parecía lo más mínimo a mis compañeras, sería una vista de lo más graciosa.

-¡Separémonos!- Sugirió Eva.- Raquel a la derecha. Marina, tú a la izquierda. Yo seguiré este camino.

Bien. Yo iba a la izquierda, a la parte desierta del Parque, donde no hay atracciones, tan solo las salas de empleados. Parecía casi prohibido ir allí, como si fueran a expulsarte por tan solo caminar en esa dirección. Genial, me iban a expulsar del Parque de Atracciones, justo como aquella vez en que me expulsaron de clase por chasquear la lengua.

**THUMP.**

Otra caída, esta vez fui yo.

-Agh...- Me quejé según mi trasero tocaba el duro suelo.

¿Contra qué me había chocado? Un hombre. Un hombre que siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Eh! ¡Al menos podrías disculparte!- Argumenté.

Paró de pronto, giró la cabeza y me miró hacia abajo. Cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos, sentí un escalofrío. Sin mirarme dos veces, siguió andando.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tío?- Pregunté en voz alta.

Bueno, a lo mejor no me había escuchado con esos cascos gigantes que llevaba en la cabeza.

Me levanté y me quité el polvo de los vaqueros. Sonreí al notas que mi ropa estaba casi seca otra vez por el terrible calor. Odio los días calurosos, prefiero la lluvia. Pero viendo que mi camiseta y pantalones cortos no estaban mojados, gracias calor. Tan solo quedaban mis zapatillas por secarse. Debería haber llevado sandalias como el resto de mis amigas, pero no puedo ir a ningún lado sin mis zapatillas "converse".

Miré hacia donde se había marchado el hombre, seguía caminando hacia delante. Sus movimientos eran algo mecánicos. Iba a ponerme a correr de nuevo para buscar a mi grupo, cuando la mano del hombre tocó un pomo.

Wow. ¿De dónde ha salido esa puerta? No estaba ahí hace un segundo... ¿o sí? No, la puerta había aparecido de la nada. O tal vez ya estaba ahí antes. Sí, lo estaba, yo la había visto pero... ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Tal vez no había una puerta antes... ¿o sí había?

Me estaba peleando con mi propia cabeza. Bien. Solo... haz el favor y no sigas a ese hombre, Marina, y no abras esa puerta.

Tarde. Debería haber escuchado a mi cerebro pero, demasiado tarde. Ya estaba mirando a ambos lados de la calle con la palma en el pomo.

Abrí la puerta e intenté encender alguna luz, porque la habitación de dentro estaba tan oscura que no podía ver nada. Di un par de pasos y toqué ambas paredes buscando el interruptor.

**THUMP.**

La puerta se cerró tras de mí. Genial, eres una chica muy inteligente, Marina. Estoy segura de que hay alguien gritando '¡Vuelve atrás, estúpida!' al otro lado de la pantalla del televisor. Pero, incluso tras ver todas esas pelis de terror, di otro paso hacia delante, continuando por el aterrador pasillo.

La adrenalina bombeaba por mis venas mientras mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz. Estaba asustada, y a mis oídos llegaron sonidos mecánicos

-No hay atracciones cerca de aquí.- Pensé. -¿De dónde vendrán los sonidos de maquinaria?

Seguí andando, cada vez más asustada, cada vez más adrenalina, sonidos cada vez más altos. Y estaba disfrutando de cada segundo. Debo de estar loca.

Guiándome por la suave luz al final del pasillo, recé por que no fueran los vestidores de los empleados.

-Informe.- Escuché decir a alguien con voz de metal.

-Oh, diosos, voy a morir.- Susurré. ¿Demasiado exagerada? -Vale, sigue andando, no te pueden ver si te escondes en la esquina.

Eso hice.

Tras la esquina di un pequeño vistazo y vi una brillante sala con pocas personas. No, personas y esa... cosa. Era una máquina, un autómata, más o menos. Era plateado y brillante y bastante bonito. Sí, debo de estar loca. Pero era tan reluciente, y a las mujeres nos gustan las cosas que brillan, algunas prefieren los diamantes y yo el metal refulgente. Observé a las personas, todas ellas con esos cascos gigantes. ¿Dónde los habrán comprado? Yo también quiero unos.

-Los humanos serán actualizados ahora.- Dijo el autómata.

Oh, diosos, eso habla. Esa gran cosa de metal reluciente habla. También quiero uno de esos.

De repente, los fans de los cascos dieron varios pasos hacia una especie de puerta de ascensor, que se abrió con un sonido limpio, dejando a todos entrar. Desaparecieron unos minutos, dejándome confusa en aquella esquina, hasta que escuche los gritos y el sonido de engranajes.

Me quedé paralizada cuando debí correr.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, tan solo salieron centelleantes robots. Ni una persona a la vista.

-¿Dónde habrán ido?- Me dije a mí misma.

-¡Intruso! ¡Intruso!- Chilló uno de ellos.

-Sep, voy a morir.- Afirmé, cuando todos se empezaron a mover en mi dirección.

Corrí. Corrí tan rápido que mi profesor de Gimnasia. estaría orgulloso. Girando en algunas esquinas, me perdí.

Una vez más, se te olvidó que no tienes sentido de la orientación, querida Marina.

-¡Cállate, cerebro!- Ordené en voz alta.

Pasos resonaron cerca de mi posición y eché a correr de nuevo como alma que lleva el diablo.

No deberías haber abierto aquella maldita puerta.

-¡Cállate, cerebro, no estás ayudando un...- No pude terminar la frase porque algo se había enganchado a mi mano, haciéndome entrar en un callejón estrecho.

Giré la cabeza para mirar qué tenía mi muñeca en tal apretado agarre, pero no era un algo, sino un alguien.

Este alguien era un hombre, muy alto, con grandes ojos marrones y pelo gracioso. Llevaba un traje azul y una corbata roja.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y sonrió, acentuando aún más sus adorables pecas. Me sonrió y yo le sonreí. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo como una idiota cuando había un grupo de robots malvados persiguiéndome? No tengo ni idea. Pero lo hice de todas formas, y me hizo sentir muy bien. Debo de estar totalmente loca.

Los pasos se acercaron mucho y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Y después, habían desaparecido. Me di cuenta de que estaba manteniendo la respiración y suspiré. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el hombre aún seguía sonriéndome.

-Sabes que no deberías estar aquí ¿verdad?- Dijo él.

-Sí, me di cuenta cuando Mister Cosa Brillante gritó '¡Intruso!', y tuve que correr por mi vida.- Respondí con sarcasmo.

Su risa alcanzó mis oídos, y de pronto me sentía mucho mejor. Hasta que recordé aquellos autómatas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- Le pregunté.

-¿Por qué crees que yo lo sé?

-No... no lo sé...

-Sí, si lo sabes. Pareces muy confiada en que yo sé lo que son, ¿por qué?

-Bueno... lo primero que me has dicho ha sido para advertirme sobre este sitio, me has dicho que yo no debería estar aquí, por lo tanto son peligrosos... ¿no?

Su sonrisa se hizo mayor y yo tuve que sonreír otra vez.

-¿Qué crees tú que son?

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber? ¡Estaba huyendo de unos niños y apareció una puerta de la nada y ahora esos... esos robots nos persiguen! Son como robots, robots muy inteligentes con carcasas plateadas y voces guays. Deben ser robots japoneses.

-Muy bien.- Rió, alzando las cejas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Son robots japoneses?

-No.- Su tono se volvió serio y sombrío. -Son Cybermen, y están intentando transformar a los humanos como ellos. Pero cuidado con los japoneses, están desarrollando robots algo peligrosos. Tal vez en unos años...

¿Quién era este hombre? Sonriendo en la oscuridad, esperando el peligro. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el Doctor.- Se presentó. Sí, había hecho la pregunta en voz alta. -¿Y quién eres tú, chica que habla con su cerebro?

-¡Oye! No hablábamos, discutíamos, y definitivamente he ganado la discusión.

-¿Estás segura? Porque normalmente cuando una persona gana una conversación con su cerebro significa que necesita ayuda.

-No necesito que un doctor me diga eso, ya lo sabía.

-Oh, no no, no soy ese tipo de doctor. ¿Por qué, necesitas uno?

-Probablemente, más o menos, según mis amigas sí.- Le comenté. -Y me llamo Marina. Encantada de conocerte en esta peligrosa situación.

-Bueno, encantado de conocerte, ahora, corre.- Me ordenó a la vez que echaba a correr con mi mano aún en la suya.

Estaba tan centrada en la conversación que olvidé que los robots psicópatas nos perseguían, y con la suerte que tengo, estaban justo detrás de nosotros. Casi nos pillan.

Íbamos derechos hacia la puerta, la que había aparecido de la nada. Tan solo esperaba que no desapareciera hasta que estuviéramos en el otro lado.

Intenté abrirla, pero nada.

-¡Aparta!- El Doctor comandó, cogiendo algo de su bolsillo. Era largo con una luz azul. Yo quiero uno de esos también.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un destornillador sónico.- Contestó, apuntando la lucecita hacia la cerradura.

Yo quiero un destornillador sónico... incluso si no sé qué hace.

Quieres muchas cosas que no necesitas, chica lista. Pero lo que quieres y lo que necesitas son cosas muy distintas. Por ejemplo, quieres unos cascos gigantes, Cybermen malvados y destornilladores sónicos en todos los colores; ¡lo que necesitas es salir de aquí de una maldita vez!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero no puedo atravesar una puerta cerrada ¿no?- Murmuré.

-¡Actualizar! ¡Actualizar!- Sonó no muy lejos.

-Fantástico, voy a morir en mi cumpleaños.- Chillé frustrada al aire.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¡Bien, felicidades!- Sonrió el Doctor, aún jugando con su cosa sónica.

-Gracias, ahora, ¿podríamos no morir hoy, por favor?

-Te aseguro qu...

Y cayó el silencio.

-Están justo detrás de mí ¿verdad?- Cuestioné, intentando mantenerme tranquila.

-Sí.

Tuve la curiosidad de girar la cabeza, pero el Doctor tomó mi mano, la puerta se abrió mágicamente, y apuntó el destornillador hacia el brazo del Cyberman. Chispas le rodearon, mientras nosotros caíamos al otro lado de la puerta, que se cerró tan mágicamente como se había abierto.

Así que allí estábamos, tirados en el suelo por la caída, respirando rápido, sudando... y sonriendo como idiotas.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Vamos conjuntados!- Dijo él, mirando nuestros pies.

Ambos llevábamos zapatillas. Zapatillas "converse".

Sin pestañear, le miré con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-¿Qué clase de doctor eres tú?

* * *

-Y por eso estábamos huyendo de esos niños.- Terminé de contarle mi historia al Doctor.

-Parece que tienes muy buenas piernas.- Dijo él, dando un mordisquito a su helado de plátano.

-Yo... Gracias.- Me sonrojé como una loca.

-Y también muy mala ideas...

-Bueno...

-Oh, me gustas, Marina. Podrías estar histérica en este momento por lo que ha pasado, pero aquí estás, comiendo tu helado de chocolate como si hicieras esto todos los días.

-Creo que eres tú el que hace esto todos los días, ¿no es cierto, Doctor?

-Bueno, yo...

-¡Lo sabía!

-¡No me has dejado terminar! ¡Podrías estar equivocada!

-Vale, por favor, continúa.

-Yo... De acuerdo, sí, lo hago. Ahora sí puedes decir...

-¡Lo sabía!

-Vosotros humanos creéis que lo sabéis todo...

Frené en seco.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera... espera... espera, espera... espera... Acabas de decir... espera... Estoy confusa.

-Y yo estoy esperando.- Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Has dicho 'Vosotros humanos'...- Repetí sus palabras. -Así que... ¿Yo soy humana?

-Eso espero.

-Pero tú no.

-Nop.

-Pareces humano.

-No, tú pareces un Señor del Tiempo, estábamos aquí antes.

-Así que eres un Señor del Tiempo.

-Sip.

-Yo humana, tú Señor del Tiempo.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ves, ya nos estamos conociendo!

-Estoy confusa.

-Claro que lo estás, tu pequeño cerebro humano no puede aguantar tanta información.

-¡Oye! Perdona, pero puedo aguantar perfectamente lo que me echen, después de todo, ya me has visto con esos robots japoneses.

-Cybermen.

-Esos Cybermen. Esos Cybermen... extraterrestres... ¿verdad?

-¡Correcto!

Volvió a sonreírme, y continuamos andando, comiendo nuestros helados.

Le observé mientras él miraba a otro lado. Era delgado y muy guapo.

Diosos, me pregunto como será bajo esa ropa.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Agh, ni siquiera es humano, cariño, supéralo.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres atractivos que conozco tienen novia o son alienígenas?

-¿Crees que soy atractivo?- Preguntó él, muy altanero.

-Demonios, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?

-Estás contestando mi pregunta con otra pregunta.- Siguió sonriendo. ¿Demasiado arrogante?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Y otra pregunta más.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara o te juro que lo haré yo por ti. Lo prometo.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Pues abofeteándote o besándote, una de las dos.

Wow. ¿De dónde ha venido toda esa confianza? Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas de nuevo por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento... Yo... Yo no quería decir eso...

-Prefiero el beso.

-... ¿Disculpa?

-Prefiero el beso a la bofetada. Las madres siempre me abofetean y duele...

Y entonces lo recordé. Debería haber llamado a mi madre hace una hora. Pero lo olvidé.

-¡Oh, diosos! ¡Mi madre estará furiosa!- Grité, buscando en mi zapatilla izquierda el teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Eh, tienes un móvil en el zapato!

-¡Se me ha olvidado llamar a mi madre! ¡Y ahora me va a matar! ¡Prefiero lidiar con los Cybermen!

-Yo también lo preferiría.

Busqué el número en contactos y presioné la tecla verde. Hubo un par de rings antes de que alguien lo cogiera.

-Hola, ¿mamá?

-_No, hermano._

-Oh, hola, David, pon a mamá al teléfono.

-_¡Ni de coña! Está durmiendo, ya sabes que es la hora de la siesta. ¿Por qué llamas ahora? ¿No has hablado con ella antes?_

-No, cállate, se me olvidó.

-_Oh, estás muerta._- Se rió.

-¿Sí? Bueno... Pues mejor vivir este día como si fuera mi último día en la Tierra.

-_Probablemente lo sea. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte?_

-Cállate y haz los deberes.

-_Mala. ¡Adiós!_

-¡Adiós!

Devolví el móvil a mi zapato, y miré al Doctor, quien me observaba con las cejas alzadas.

-Vale, así que... ¿Cómo vamos a parar a esos Cybermen?- Cuestioné tranquilamente.

-¿Vamos? ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-¿Por qué no? Hoy voy a morir de todas formas.

-Entonces vamos.

Él echó a andar en la dirección opuesta y le seguí.

-¡Espera! ¿No hay plan? ¡Los planes son buenos!

-Estoy en ello en este momento. Tú solo... confía en mí.

Confiaba en él. Debo de estar desequilibradamente loca.

* * *

Seguía siendo oscuro y escalofriante. El aire era húmedo y frío, y una gota de agua, al menos recé para que fuera agua, me cayó justo en el ojo. Estábamos esperando tras una esquina del pasillo en la fortaleza Cybermen, como a mí me gustaba llamarlo. Suspiré.

-Recuérdame por qué hemos vuelto.

-Porque necesitamos acercarnos a ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenemos que desactivar al líder. Si él cae, todos se desactivarán.

-Comprendido. ¿Y cómo vas a desactivar eso/le?

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Yo no voy a hacerlo, tú lo vas a hacer.

-Estás loco. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Creo que estás exagerando.

-¡Creo que estás loco!

-¡Shhhh!- Me calló, poniendo el destornillador sónico en mi mano. -Mira, yo voy a distraerles, espera mi señal; lo único que tienes que hacer es apuntar el destornillador hacia el Cyberman, y presionar el botón. Cuando la abertura de su pecho se abra, tienes que quitar la pieza cuadrada y cortar dos cables: el rojo y el azul. No toques nada más.

-¡Has dicho 'lo único', pero me has dado demasiada información! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Giró la cabeza y me miró, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Escucha, necesito que hagas esto, tu planeta y tu especie te necesitan. ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí, Marina?

-Yo... Sí, haré lo que pueda. Solo... dime cuál es el botón.

Él señaló el botón, sus dedos acariciando mi mano. Chispas recorrieron mi piel. Di un paso adelante, pero el tomó mi mano de nuevo.

-Y, Marina, ten cuidado.

Le sonreí y le mandé un guiño, antes de continuar caminado, intentando calmarme.

* * *

-Espera la señal, apunta el sónico, quita la pieza cuadrada, corta los cables. Espera la señal, apunta el sónico, quita la pieza cuadrada, corta los cables. Espera...- Repetí una y otra vez.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy el Doctor!

Eché un vistazo desde la esquina en la que me escondía, y vi al Doctor sujetado por dos Cybermen, hablando con el líder.

-El Doctor es compatible.

-¡Ahora sería un buen momento para aparecer, Marina!

Esa era mi señal. Muy listo, Doc. Muy indirecto.

Corrí hacia el Cyber líder y apunté la lucecita azul hacia su pecho. Se abrió. Pero el robot siguió andando.

-Los humanos serán actualizados.

-¡Doctor! ¡No me advertiste sobre esto!- Grité.

-¡Sí, bueno, no puedo ayudarte ahora!- Chilló él.

Le observé luchar con seis Cybermen con una barra de metal. Demonios, era muy bueno.

El líder se acercaba a mí, y apunté el destornillador a sus piernas. Paró de moverse, pero no sus brazos.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Cáete ya, robot!- Grité, quitándome la zapatilla derecha.

Le tiré el zapato y le di en la cabeza.

**THUMP.**

Se cayó.

Me arrodillé a su lado y le quité la pieza. Estaba cubierta de una sustancia viscosa.

-Agh, es asqueroso...

Por fin encontré los cables.

Rojo y azul. Rojo y azul. Rojo y... ¡¿Cómo voy a cortarlos?!

Miré fríamente el destornillador, pensando que tal vez se convertiría mágicamente en un cuchillo o unas tijeras.

-¡Doctor! ¡No puedo cortar los cables!

Estaba encima de una estantería, pegando a los robots con la barra y los pies.

-¡No había pensado en eso!

-¡Ja! ¿Tu gran cerebro alienígena no pensó en eso?

-¡Piensa rápido!

De repente, unas tijeras fueron tiradas en mi dirección y casi me dan.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?

-¡De mi bolsillo!

-¿De tu bolsillo? ¡¿Cómo de grande es tu bolsillo?!

-¡Es más grande por dentro!

Claro. No pienses en ello. Corta los cables. No, ayuda al Doctor.

-¡Piensa rápido!- Chillé, pasándole el destornillador.

Lo cogió al vuelo.

Tomé el cable azul entre mis dedos, y lo corté, casi cortándome el dedo en el proceso. Después hice lo mismo con el rojo.

Ya está.

Los Cybermen cayeron uno a uno... Todos ellos tirados fríos en el suelo.

Ya está.

Estaba ahí, respirando fuertemente, sin moverme, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y aún así, nunca me había sentido tan... tan... ¡VIVA!

Pronto, unos brazos me rodearon, levantándome en el aire en círculos.

-¡Lo has hecho, Marina! ¡Eres brillante!- Exclamó abrazándome.

Me reí, y me calmé en su abrazo.

* * *

Aún seguíamos riendo, andando a por otro helado. Nos lo merecíamos. Por supuesto que lo merecíamos, acabábamos de salvar el mundo.

Y entonces pensé en ello detenidamente.

-Eh, hoy he salvado el mundo.- Sonreí orgullosa.

-Sí, sí lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, tú ayudaste un poco...- Bromeé.

-¿Un poco?

-Solo un poquito.

Volvimos a reír otra vez, como maníacos.

Pero la diversión fue interrumpida.

-¡Marina! ¡Marina!

Giré la cabeza y vi a mis amigas corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Eh, chicas!- Las saludé.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estábamos preocupadas!- Exclamó Raquel.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?- Me preguntó Eva. -¡Hemos comprado una tarta, pero tú no has aparecido para cantarte el cumpleaños feliz!

-Yo... yo... aammm...- Balbuceé, antes de mirar al Doctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh.- Dijo Sofía, observando fijamente al Doctor. -Ah, ya lo entiendo.

-No, no lo creo...- Le conté, pero eso no la hizo callar.

-Sí. No te preocupes, lo comprendemos, puedes ir a divertirte con tu nuevo... amigo.

-No lo entiendes.

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Hola, soy el Doctor!

Me golpeé la frente con la palma.

-Hola, Doctor, nosotras somos las amigas de Marina. Yo soy Sofía, y ellas Raquel y Eva. ¡Encantadas de conocerte! Sentimos la interrupción mientras estabais en un momento privado.

-No estábamos teniend...- Intenté decir.

-¡Oh, no os preocupéis! Tan solo íbamos a por un helado.

-¡Doctor!

-¿Sí?

-¡No seas amable con ellas!

-¿Por qué? Son amiga tuyas.

-Vamos, vayamos a por ese helado.- Concluí, cogiéndole de la mano.

-¡Adiós, pareja adorable!

-¡Cierra la boca, Sofía!

Suspiré.

Empecé a caminar, sin saber la dirección.

Volví a suspirar.

Diosos, ¿qué me pasa hoy?

-¿A dónde vamos?- Quiso saber el Doctor.

-¡No sé! ¡Tengo un pequeño cerebro humano! ¡Dime tú a dónde!

-¿Qué tal si te enseño algo?- Cuestionó con esa preciosa y misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿Me va a gustar?

-¡Oh, te va a encantar!

-¡Entonces guíame, Señor del Tiempo!- Me reí.

Él sonrió y apretó mi mano.

* * *

-¿Es realmente necesario?- Cuestioné.

Él dejó sus manos en mi cara, cubriendo mis ojos.

-Sip, es una sorpresa.

-¡Pero es difícil caminar! ¡Si me caigo será culpa tuya!

-¡Oh, espera! Tengo una venda en mi bolsillo.

-¿Cómo llevas una venda ahí?

-Ya te lo he dicho: es más grande por dentro. Y no es lo único que es más grande por dentro, ya verás.

Me sonrojé tanto que toda mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

-Yo... amm...- Balbuceó. -Eso no ha sonado bien.

-No, definitivamente no.

-No quería decir eso. Pero espera hasta que te diga que te quites la venda.

Seguí andando, sus manos en mis hombros, su calor en mi cuerpo. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía a través de las telas de nuestras ropas.

El trayecto fue muy corto.

-Vale, ya hemos llegado. Deja que te la quite.- Dijo, deshaciendo el nudo, teniendo cuidado con mi pelo. -¡Eso es! ¡Vamos, Marina, no te puedes perder esto!

Abrí los ojos despacio, una luz azul me cegó un segundo. Pestañeé y me di cuenta de que la luz azul era en realidad una cabina de policía azul.

-Qué azul más bonito...- Murmuré.

-Sí que lo es, ¿verdad?

-Lo he dicho en voz alta otra vez.

-Eso has hecho.

-¿Y me has traído aquí para enseñarme una caja azul?

-¡No es una caja! ¡Es la TARDIS!

-¡Humana confundida aquí abajo, Doctor!

-Oh, sí, a veces se me olvida. Tiempo Y Dimensiones Relativas En El Espacio: TARDIS.

-Por favor, no me digas que ésta es tu nave espacial...

-¡Ésta es mi nave espacial!

-No me estás escuchando ¿no?

-¡Y también es una máquina del tiempo!

-Esto es demasiado para mí...

-¡Y es más grande por dentro!

-¡Doctor!

-¿Sí?

Suspiré.

-Pensé que tendrías una nave más grande y asombrosa, pero tienes una caja.

-¿Es que no escuchas? ¡Es más grande por dentro!

-No es... guay.

Silencio.

Una sonrisa en su cara.

-Yo te enseñaré guay.

El Doctor corrió dentro de la cabina y ésta hizo unos ruidos extraños. Y con el viento, el ruido y el olor de los árboles... la TARDIS desapareció... con el Doctor.

...

Y después nada.

...

Los minutos pasaron despacio, y seguí esperando.

Seguí allí plantada, asustada de lo que ocurría, asustada de estar sola, asustada de mirar atrás y pensar que todo había sido un sueño, asustada de entender que él se había ido. Para siempre.

...

Y aún nada.

...

El viento, el ruido, el olor de los árboles.

...

Podía sentir mis ojos humedecerse.

Y nada.

...

Y de repente, esos extraños ruidos.

Y la TARDIS había vuelto, y también mi Doctor.

Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada de la cabina y me sonrió.

-No pensarías que me iba marchar sin decirte adiós ¿no?

Miré en sus grandes ojos marrones y sonreí.

Incluso si nunca me había sentido tan triste en toda mi vida.

Abrió sus brazos con una pequeña risa y yo corrí hacia él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y le abracé como si fuera la última vez. Porque seguro que lo era.

Mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, y su agarre en mi cuerpo se tensó.

Sus manos en mi pelo y mi cintura. Las mías en su chaqueta. No quería dejarle ir.

Diosos, olía tan bien.

-Nos hemos divertido, tú y yo, Marina.

-Sí, mucho.

-Ha sido un día de locos.

-Dímelo a mí... Acabo de darme cuenta de que he perdido un zapato...

Miró hacia abajo, a mis pies, y se rió.

-Eres una entre un millón ¿verdad?

-Como tú.- Ni siquiera sabía lo correcta que estaba.

-Sí, sí lo somos.- Sonrió tristemente en el abrazo. -Pero debo irme ya.

-Lo sé. Gente a la que ayudar, planetas que salvar. Es lo que haces todos los días. Lo sé.

Quité los brazos, despacio, intentando recordar cada pequeño detalle de ese momento, de él.

-No quiero irme sin ese beso que me prometiste...- Me miró al los ojos, quitando una lágrima que no sabía que había caído.

-Te prometí una bofetada.- Me reí ligeramente.

-Pero prefiero el beso...

Y de pronto sus labios estaban en los míos. Sus labios, tan suaves, tan cálidos, moviéndose necesitados contra mi boca. Tan hambrientos, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Tan deliciosos, un pedacito de cielo, del que no podía tener suficiente. Estaba ardiendo. Y acabó demasiado pronto.

-Adiós, chica con un solo zapato.- Susurró contra mis labios.

Sin ganas, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Sin romper el contacto visual, siguió hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta. La abrió y se metió.

La puerta se cerró.

Y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Y, Marina? ¡Piensa rápido!- Exclamó, sonriendo como un loco.

Justo como un loco con una caja azul.

Me reí mientras le veía marchar.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo, el ruido resonó en el aire. El viento, los ruidos, el olor de los árboles.

Y una vez más, la TARDIS se había ido... con mi Doctor.

Para siempre.

Y ésta vez no regresó.

Incluso cuando recé para que volviera.

Estaba equivocada antes. Ahora, en este preciso instante, no me había sentido tan triste en toda mi vida.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla, y una pequeña y triste sonrisa en mis labios.

-Piensa rápido, mi Doctor.

* * *

_Estamos en la cafetería rosa._

_Ven rápido._

_Raquel._

Caminé mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil

La cafetería estaba vacía, salvo por mis amigas sentadas a lo lejos en una esquina, con una sonrisa en sus adorables rostros.

-Y... ¿qué tal tu cumpleaños?- Me preguntó Sofía. Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Genial, ¿y el tuyo?

-No hagas eso, ya sabes lo que quiero saber. ¿Dónde está él?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Ido? ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¡Vamos a partir la tarta! ¿Por qué no se ha quedado un ratito más?- Quiso saber Eva.

Silencio.

Todas me miraron.

Yo sonreí.

-Porque tenía que salvar el mundo.

Todas me observaron como si estuviera loca.

-Claro... Creo que necesitas un doctor...- Sugirió Raquel.

-Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito.- Me dije a mí misma.

-¿Sabes que llevas solo un zapato?

-¿A quién le importa? ¡Vamos a cantar!- Gritó Sofía.

-¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos todas! ¡Cumpleaños feliz!

Aplaudieron y rieron.

Yo reí también.

-¡Vamos, pide un deseo!- Exclamó Eva.

Miré las velas, miré en el fuego y recordé los labios del Doctor.

Sonreí.

Eso es exactamente lo que necesito. Un doctor. Mi Doctor.

Y con este deseo secreto, soplé las velas.

* * *

Aquella noche estaba mirando las estrellas por la ventana cerrada.

Aún podía oír los gritos de mi madre desde mi habitación. No podía creerse que hubiera vuelto con un solo zapato. Pero yo estaba en mi propio mundo, no la escuchaba, no realmente.

El Doctor estaba ahí fuera, sobre las estrellas. Lo sabía. Estaba ayudando a la gente, salvando planetas. Lo sabía.

Aún podía oír el sonido de la TARDIS. Esos maravillosos y extraños ruidos. El sonido más armonioso de la creación.

Pero no era mi imaginación.

El ruido de la TARDIS llegó a mis oídos. Era real.

Corrí lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta. Mi madre gritó que volviera. Pero no lo hice. Seguí corriendo.

Miré a los dos lados de la calle, intentando encontrar la TARDIS, buscando a mi Doctor. Seguí corriendo.

Giré en cada esquina, registré el barrio. Seguí corriendo.

Pero al final, no encontré la TARDIS.

Y no conseguí otra dulce sonrisa de mi Doctor.

Y regresé a casa.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, con la fuerza que me quedaba cerré la puerta y apagué la luz, cayendo en la cama de cara.

Diosos, estoy tan cansada.

Pero algo me hizo levantarme deprisa.

-¿De dónde has salido?

Me aproximé y cogí un papel azul.

Miré el regalo en la mesa. Desaté el lazo azul y la caja blanca se abrió. Había algo dentro.

Unas zapatillas azules.

Unas zapatillas azul TARDIS.

Besé el papel y sonreí.

**Debo de estar total y desequilibradamente loca.**

_Feliz cumpleaños, Marina._

_El Doctor._

_Sigue corriendo, chica con un solo zapato._

Y eso hice. Aún lo sigo haciendo. _**Seguí corriendo...**_


End file.
